The Innocence of a New Generation
by LadyElaide
Summary: 5th and final story in the 'innocence' books. The new youth of Camelot are not as much hassle for Gaius however Arthur dosen't seem to agree. Young Merthur.


Author Notes: Set 10 years after 'the innocence of a kiss' and the story now falls upon the new generation of Camelot's youth.

**The Innocence of a New Generation **

Gaius could hardly believe what had happened within the last decade what with the many weddings and 'grandchildren' he seemed to have acquired. Of course Arthur and Merlin was predictable as was Lancelot and Guinevere, Morgana and Gwaine on the other hand came to a complete shock for all as was the little baby girl that was born seven months after their wedding.

Morgance was exactly like her parents. She had the beauty of her mother, the characteristics of her father and the mutual combination of involving herself in everyone's business. But like her parents at times she was their to console her younger friends such as Lancelot and Guinevere's son Galahad.

Galahad was a year younger than Morgance yet acted in a much more grown up way, and like Morgance, Galahad possessed many qualities of his parents such as bravery and kindness, but above all he valued the sentiment of love which was the feeling he held for the Princess Arlana.

Arlana was the adopted child of King Arthur and his court sorcerer Merlin for a woman had came to the castle with her only a few months old. The father had been a sorcerer who was killed by the few that remained that still hated magic and the mother had developed an incurable illness which in the end took her life but not before she asked Merlin and Arthur to have her baby as their own. Both men had fallen in love instantly with the child and happily granted the dying woman's final words where after she had been buried within a tomb next to Arthur's own mother whom he had never knew. He would be able to take care of Arlana in this area, being the only other person around who had never knew their mother. However Alana was hardly ever sad growing up, she knew of her real parents yet still loved her two fathers just as much. She fit in effortlessly with them, sharing the same golden blonde hair as the King and the magical abilities of Merlin. She was perfect for them, she was perfect.

Perfect too was the youngest son of Lancelot and Guinevere: Gwynham who now was just only four years of age, though only small he was easy to spot with his dark bouncy curls and deep brown eyes.

And at the moment all four children were within Gaius' chambers to be watched over by their 'granddad' as Merlin now referred to him as, for all their parents were busy today preparing for the arrival of another Kingdom for a peace treaty and of course feasts and tournaments.

Arlana and Galahad were standing at Gaius' desk watching him make potions of a variety of colours while Morgance was at the table performing little magic tricks to entertain Gwynham who was sitting on the floor in front of her, mesmerized by the different coloured lights Morgance was making, before he became distracted by the floating vile that Arlana was bringing over for Gaius.

Morgance huffed in annoyance "this is boring, someone else watch the baby."

"He's hardly a baby Morgance, he's four" Arlana replied to her cousin.

"Yeah well just so you know when you and Galahad have a baby I'm not babysitting it."

"And what's this about a baby?" Gaius looked down at the tow young children by his side.

"I asked Arlana to marry me" Galahad happily explained, a giant mile plastered across his face which grew a shade of red when Arlana took hold of his hand to hold.

"I see" Gaius raised his eyebrow before returning back to his work, hiding the smile that was coming on.

Later in Arthur and Merlin's chambers a rather huffed up King stormed in.

"You will never guess what Gaius has just informed me!"

"What?" Merlin stood, a look of concern forming at his husband's state.

"Well that little Galahad boy had just asked our little girl to marry him" Arthur threw his hands in the air before they came back to settle against his hips, standing firmly to confront the situation that had been going on without his knowledge.

"Awww" Merlin cooed, breathing better now knowing it wasn't anything serious.

" 'Awww' it is not awww Merlin that's our little girl. I know he is Lancelot and Gwen's child but we must get rid of him, we must protect our little girl."

Merlin shook his head at Arthur over concerned attitude "well can I remind you that we were actually younger when we got married."

"Yes but he's – he's"

"Perfect for her. He's Lance and Gwen's offspring, he's probably the most saint and honourable boy that ever will be."

"I still don't like it."

Merlin rolled his eyes, though he held a smile "come here you big prat."

Arthur walked over and Merlin pulled him into a big hug before giving him a quick kiss "now come to bed. You can question the boy's intentions in the morning."

"I most certainly will" the blonde replied as he was lead into bed by his husband. Merlin laughed quietly as they snuggled up together in bed, hands locked showing off their new wedding rings (well 10 years new) that were a bigger replica of their childhood ones.

…_Flashback…._

Little Arthur and Merlin were snuggled up tightly in bed, exhausted after the day's event of their wedding. Gaius had tucked them in a few hours ago and they had fallen asleep instantly, holding hands, wearing their wedding rings that sealed their love and destiny even more.

…_..The End…._


End file.
